


How can you love me?

by meowprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowprince/pseuds/meowprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic here so I hope it comes out alright, its about transboy Oikawa coming out to Iwaizumi who's known since high school and tells him he loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you love me?

Practice had run longer then expected that afternoon for the Aoba Jousai High volleyball team, they're teams captain had spent longer with the days practice mostly to help strengthen his knee but his extended practice time was due to more worry but not about his knee more about himself. Oikawa Tooru had himself a secret, one he hadn't told to anyone, one he kept hidden from how whole team even his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, how could he ever tell him? How could he just go up to his childhood friend and say "Iwa-chan I'm a transgender and I hope we can still be friends."  Oh yeah that would just sound lovely to tell you're best friend!

  
The brunette stared at the ball in his hands wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to tell someone he loved and cared for about him being transgender and that he had never felt like a girl, not even when he was little! Jumping slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Iwaizumi standing behind him with a concerned look on his face.

  
"Don't practice to long, dumbass." He muttered to Oikawa who just laughed and nodded his head a little looking back at the ball in his hands biting his lip "I won't Iwa-chan!" He smiled at the other tilting hid head a little holding up his ball "I'll stay with you until you finish up, just don't push yourself." There it was, Iwaizumi worrying about him again. He always did no matter what he was always there at his side making sure he was okay and keep himself from getting hurt. "I think I'm done for today Iwa-chan, let me get my bag and we can head out." Oikawa just smiled and went off to grab his bag that he had left in the locker room. Oikawa hurried off to meet up with Iwaizumi who stood waiting by the doors of the gym, a smile plastered on Oikawa's lips even if he was worried and scared about Iwaizumi finding out sooner then he wanted. He planned to tell his childhood friend, but when would he do that? Maybe tomorrow? Yeah tomorrow sounded good but would he actually go through with it? Sighing softly the brunette looked over at his friend who was obviously worried about him after that long heavy sigh. Oops. Oikawa tried to laugh it off and wave a hand in front of his friends face as a way of telling him not to worry though knowing Iwaizumi he would worry about him and that's not what he was asking for right now. Worry would only cause Oikawa to worry and want to rip the hair out of his head. Tomorrow was gonna be the day he spilled his secret to his best friend who he might lose over it. No. He had to stay positive about it, no worries, no tears. Waving bye once he reached his house he watched Iwaizumi walk off waving back to him, tomorrow was gonna be a very, very long day for the volleyball captain. Looking down at the floor of his porch he closed his eyes pushing open the door to his empty home. His parents had gone out again for the night, walking inside he kicked off his shoes, set his bag on the floor, and made his way down the hall to his room. The brunette struggled to remove his binder before tossing it aside where it lay on the floor like it did every night after school, stretching out his arms to help out the stiffness in his back before laying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling of his room wearing nothing but a long short sleeve shirt and his boxer shorts. "I hope Iwa-chan won't get mad at me.." He mumbled quietly to himself, turning onto his side slowly drifting off to sleep hugging the body pillow on his bed that he held to help him sleep at night.

~*~*~

By morning Oikawa was already up, earlier then he meant to be. It was the weekend and he tended to sleep in late but being as worried as he was he had gotten himself up early and dressed waiting for a text back from Iwaizumi who he had invited over to hang out as well as tell him how secret. Not getting a reply back was nerve racking. Maybe Iwaizumi was still asleep? Yeah, that's right, Iwaizumi was just asleep and he hadn't gotten his message yet! He nodded his head sitting himself on his couch till the sound of his phone caused him to jump and let out a small squeak. Looking at the message he sighed softly and smiled seeing the reply from his friend who was willing to come by but probably for only an hour or so. Only an hour? Well at least he'd be able to tell Iwaizumi then or possibly during school but how would he say it? Would it just be easier to come right out and say it or would he have to work his way around the subject? He rubbed the back of his neck replying to Iwaizumi to let him know he'd be waiting for whenever he wanted to head over. Setting the device down he rested his head against his knees closing his eyes trying to clear his head and rid the negative thoughts he had about Iwaizumi being mad at him for telling him who he was. He was just so scared to lose his best friend that it made the brunette tear up. "No..no tears I can't start now cause then he'll get worried about me and I can't have that." He mumbled to himself quickly wiping away the tears that had threatened to spill over, getting up he hurried off to the bathroom splashing his face with some cool water. Maybe it was best he tell Iwaizumi not to come? Yeah that would be a good idea. He reached for his phone to text Iwaizumi but it was to late. He heard his friend calling him from outside the house, why was he already here? Had he been put already? That's right Iwaizumi always took an early morning run to keep himself in shape.

Quickly drying his face he hurried down the hall to the front door where he took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the door putting on a big smile "Heey Iwa-chan~" He held the door open letting his friend inside who's forehead with covered with sweat. Taking a seat on the couch Oikawa allowed his friend to sit beside him. The two of them where quiet for what seemed like forever till Iwaizumi finally spoke up and broke the silence. "What is it that you needed to tell me Oikawa?" He tilted his head using the collar of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Oikawa turned himself just enough to look at Iwaizumi, rubbing the back of his neck he gave his friend a small smile "Well its just that..well I've been meaning to tell you something and its been hard on me because I'm scared to..to lose you Iwa-chan." He mumbled out clenching his fist biting down on his lip trying his best to hold back his tears. Oh god not again, no tears, he couldn't start this now! He sighed taking a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay but it was to late for that. The tears had already fallen onto the backs of his hands "I don't want you to hate me Iwa-chan but I have to tell you before its to late..so maybe now that we're older you'll be able to understand it better or at least I hope so." He lifted his head wiping the tears away from his cheeks to see his friends face. Iwaizumi did look covered but he hadn't spoken up, he was letting Oikawa finish before he spoke up. "I wanted to tell you that..Iwa-chan, I'm transgender, I'm a transboy, I was born female but I've never felt like a girl not since I was little, not at all! I didn't tell you because I was scared I've always been afraid to tell you, my childhood best friend who's stuck with me through everything..I hope you can understand and not get mad at me." Oikawa rubbed away his tears burying his face into his hands. What he least expected was to feel his friend grab his hands and pull him against him and hug him. He stared up at his friend who carefully wiped away his tears and sighed softly. "Oikawa, I need to tell you something too." He let go of the brunette who nodded his head quietly listening to his friend "I've known since we started high school." He smiled at Oikawa who just stared at him with tears running down his cheeks and a shocked look upon his face. "What? What do you mean you knew?" Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi who just laughed and leaned back against the couch "During our first day on the team I walked in on you putting on you're binder and saw more then I should have but you were so oblivious to anything go on you didn't see me come in, I walked out and didn't say anything since that day cause I didn't quiet get it at first." He shrugged slightly looking away a slight blush on his cheeks. Oikawa put his hands over his bright red cheeks before punching Iwaizumi in the arm hard enough that his friend nearly fell off the couch. "You idiot! Wait that means you saw..Iwa-chan you're such a perv." Oikawa laughed quietly looking away sighing softly, looking up at his friend who had scooted closer to him. Biting his lip he turned his head away till Iwaizumi gently took a hold of his chin and turned his head back to look at him. Looking down at the couch Oikawa played with his fingers till he felt Iwaizumi pressing his lips to his own causing him to blush a bright shade of red.

"Oikawa.." Iwaizumi mumbled quietly pulling back just enough to look at his friend in the face and gave him a small smile "I don't care what's between you're legs or what's on you're body..I..I love you for you and I always have." "I love you too Iwa-chan.." Oikawa mumbled in a quiet voice gently wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck kissing him again with a smile upon his lips.

 


End file.
